Tutoring
by seductive.elephant
Summary: Maya needs a math tutor, Lucas needs help in Spanish. Just two friends helping eachother out right? LUCAYA (Rating may go up)


**Ok so this is just an idea I've had in my head for a while. This is obviously a lucaya fic but, since I'm a massive riarkle shipper, there may be a little riarkle sprinkled in too.**

 **Criticism is welcome here! Let me know what you think.**

* * *

Maya Hart trudged down the halls of Abigail Admas High in a particularly bad mood. She had just emerged from her math class, one of her more despised subjects, with a now crumpled sheet of paper branded with a large, red "D".

Brilliant! Fourth one in a row. They should give some kind of medal out for that.

Maya had been getting by in most of her classes in her junior year with solid Bs and Cs (with the exception of Art, English and Spanish class in which she usually received nothing but As) but she just couldn't seem to pull up her math grades. Numbers just weren't her thing!

Farkle, of course, had offered to help but Maya had turned him down. She knew his tutoring had really helped Riley improve her science grades from good to great, but maya wasn't Riley! She didn't learn the way Riley did and Farkle's way of teaching just never worked for her. When she had studied with him in the past, he would always go too fast and constantly tell her "it's easy!" when it clearly wasn't for her. She didn't appreciate feeling patronised - although she knew Farkle would never purposefully make her feel bad.

Maya flung her math books into the cluttered mess that was her locker and began rummaging through it in search of the books needed for her next class.

"Hey shortstack" a certain cowboy's called out behind her.

Rolling her blue eyes, maya slammed her locker and turned to meet a pair of bright green ones.

"Huckleberry I'm really not in the mood today"

"I noticed you've been getting Ds in math" he carried on, pointing at the crumpled test sheet in her hand.

"Yeah. What's it to you?" She said icily, narrowing her eyes at him. She certainly doesn't need Ranger Rick pointing out where she's going wrong. She gets that from enough people in her life already.

"Well I get As in math"

Oh so he's come here to gloat

"Well good for you hop along" she spits sarcastically as she turns on her heels and walks down the corridor.

"But I've been getting Cs in Spanish" Lucas called after her, jogging a little to catch up.

"Oh well I'm sorry to hear your Lucas-the-good reputation is being soiled by a few conjugated verbs" she continues, putting on an exaggerated country accent toward the end out of habit.

"Yeah well I was thinking, you get As in Spanish, so maybe we could tutor each other sometime"

She stopped to look directly at him, with a puzzled gaze.

"You want me to tutor you?"

"And in turn I'll tutor you" he reiterated.

Maya squared up to him holding her chin up a little as she looked up at his face.

"What makes you think I even want your help huckleberry?"

"Well unless you want to fail math, I'd say you kinda need my help. And I know you hate going to Farkle for help with school" he added folding his arms over his broad chest.

He was right. She did need his help - although she would never admit it out loud. She needed her grades up if she was ever going to get into college and she knew Bucky McBoingboing wasn't nearly as patronising as Farkle.

Maya rolled her eyes slightly in defeat "Fine. Tutoring it is."

"Great! You free tonight?"

She nodded in response.

"Come to my place at 6" he started strolling off to his next class before calling "we can start with math".

And with a tip of his imaginary cowboy hat, he disappeared into the sea of students filling the hallway.

* * *

 **This is mainly aimed at American readers...**

 **Ok so fun fact about me: I live in the UK. I have no idea what American school is like but I'm trying to make this as accurate as possible (I had to google what junior year was). Anyway so with my obvious lack of knowledge of school life in the U.S there may be a few mistakes. If you could just point them out to me I'll be sure to correct them. And if there is anything you can tell me about school life in the U.S that may be helpful (since from what I've heard it sounds very different to my school experiences in England) it would be greatly appreciated.**

 **Thank you :)**


End file.
